Wild Wind
by Antjiana
Summary: Dans le vent, Castiel se retrouve, s'ouvre, se découvre. Dans le Vent, Dean l'embrasse. Et tout prend vie autour d'eux. SABRIEL arrière plan.
1. Chapter 1

Un texte pour me chercher et, je l'espère, vous trouver, vous toucher.

Quelque chose de bien abstrait, encore, mais je fait de mon mieux.

Bientôt, je pense, une nouvelle plus concrète se dévoilera.

D'Ici là, j'implore de pouvoir vous plaire.

De donner à réfléchir sur ce que la vie a à offrir.

Jaade.

- watch?v=274gO3Tjgwc

Les Personnages ne sont pas ma propriété.

* * *

Castiel sentait le vent sauvage sur son visage sans en goûter la saveur.

Le piquant des prémices d'une tempête, la douceur de la brise sur ses lèvres, la violence d'une bourrasque qui s'enflamme.

Il était né avec un souffle dans le dos, un espoir pour supporter le poids de son corps, de sa conscience d'automate à qui on a offert la foie.

Castiel sentait le vent sur son visage. Chaque remous, chaque ballotement sonnait comme un deuil.

Un an.

Sans elle.

Sa grâce.

Il avait chût. Et à travers le ciel, c'était son visage qu'il avait vu. Sa faute. Ce qu'il lui valait aujourd'hui une existence creuse sans éclats de couleur. Il se sentait vide, abandonné par milles griffes pour crocheter l'aube qui grimpe. Il ne s'élèvera plus. Jamais. Les nuages de pluies au glas de ses tristesses, dans la chaleur du soleil jaune qui irradie une joie, dans le lit d'une lune brillante qui rayonne sa tendresse. Jamais.

Il entendit la larme épouser la sécheresse du sol.

Surprise.

Un ange ne ressent pas. Je suis une émotion. Un ange n'aime pas. Je l'aimerai. Un ange ne blesse pas. Je me blesse pour ses souvenirs. Un ange ne pense pas. A lui, nuit et jour, jour et nuit, dans la peur, la souffrance, la passion. Un ange ne pleure pas. Je ne suis pas un ange.

Je suis Homme.

* * *

Vivre est d'un ridicule. Partout, les balles de cuivre, percent, heurtent, déchirent, détruisent. Et pourtant, au matin, un enfant s'allume, encore, avec un sourire sans dent qui éteint la douleur, avec un sourire entier qui éclaire une évidence.

Partout, une étincelle se meurt dans les doutes d'une fille. Une fille qui croit qu'un jour, peut –être, sa présence réapparaîtra dans la douceur de ses nuits pour enlacer son corps sans vie. Une fillette qui pleure une question sans réponse. Une femme qui pleure une plaie qui ne se désengorgera pas.

Et Pourtant, pourtant, dans les minutes éternelles, un père s'ouvre à un fils, à un chemin à parcourir, ensemble, paume sur le cœur, avec le savoir d'un bonheur à s'approprier, avec un rire en suspens dans l'Univers qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Ils courent, vers l'inconnu avec cette force humaine incompréhensible qui résonne de vérité.

Castiel est Homme.

Jusqu'à la moelle de ses os, il est mortel, fragile, mauvais, menteur, vengeur, rancœur, comploteur, assassin, mesquin, maladif, excessif, mauvais, mal-léché, requin sans cœur, sans valeur. Et tant de choses encore. Qui patiente dans le coin d'une conscience. Qui attendent que l'ouragan surgisse, des côtes cristallines d'une barrière de dictats, de règles inutiles qui emprisonnent une envie, un souhait murmuré aux étoiles. Un ouragan qui bouleverserait un monde qui meurt d'une soif de pouvoir. D'une soif d'un trône immatériel qui fond comme neige au soleil avec celui qui pense par l'Amour, qui pense pour avancer, pour briser ses chaînes, et enfin se lier.

Dix, vingt, mille, ils sont cent et une âme à vous attendre, encore, pour toujours, chaque seconde ils vous l'offrent, sans regret, avec l'ataraxie dans les yeux comme pour celer un pacte.

Leur promesse.

* * *

Les pores de l'air lui offrirent son odeur.

Le cuir, le miel, le baume après rasage. Une odeur virile, animale.

Dean.

Son Dean.

Une main se glissa dans le vide de la sienne. Effleurant les nerfs, animant la peau morte. Un doigt glissa sur sa joue. Pansant chaque éraflure de son être tordu. Un nez se frotta au sien.

Une bouche. Une explosion dans son ventre.

Dean.

Un artifice de lumières, de toutes ces choses piquantes et frémissantes qui font d'une vie un mystère à soulever.

Une langue qui hésite, qui brave, qui illumine.

Des dents qui mordent, tâtent.

Un Amour qui se dévoile.

Un Amour qui donne la vie.

Un Amour qui créait, qui reconstruit.

Une voix qui s'évapore dans les belles défaites, dans la tristesse lumineuse, dans la mélancolie. Entre eux deux, aussi. Un peu de sel, un peu de sucre. Un peu de tout pour un ensemble. L'algorithme du paradis. Un paradis commun qui n'est là que quand le vivant s'euphorise en rêvant.

_ Pourquoi tombe-t-on ?

_ Pour se relever.

Et le vent qui les uni dans le bleu du ciel.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean flottait dans un bonheur neuf.

Sur son épaule, la chaleur rassurante de Castiel avait le goût de l'infini.

Dans le ciel, la tempête s'était tue, éclatant ses pores à une étendue d'azurs chatoyants. L'astre rayonnait de nouveau, effervescent, inondant de lumière la vallée.

Ils ne bougèrent pas.

Le vent les enliassait, faisant se mouvoir leurs doigts sur leurs peau.

La caresse sur son torse cachait tant de _« je t'aime »_. Le rebondit de l'index sur les pommettes sonnât avec ardeur.

_Souhaiter que cela ne finisse jamais._

Il serait resté, là, au croché d'une colline avec la voûte prometteuse des cieux comme cadre. Sans dorures, sans velours lourds et odorant. Deux corps simples, saints, unis à jamais dans l'heureuse coïncidence d'avoir éclaté, ensemble, le cœur l'un avec l'autre.

Mais.

_ Il faudrait rentrer.

_Oui._

Les moutons noirs d'une ombrée nocturne mangeaient déjà les prémisses du paysage, masquant le blond de l'herbe et le remous des fleurs sur les champs.

Ils s'en allèrent, _ensemble_, vers la maison de Bobby, celés sur le petit chemin de Terre.

La porte claquant contre le mur de brique délattées ; Sam et Bobby attendaient dans la cuisine ; assis à la table.

Le fumet du diner flottait dans l'atmosphère, faisant gronder de concert le ventre du chasseur ; arrachant un sourire à l'ange déchut.

Il n'y eut aucun commentaire, sur l'éclat de leur rire lorsque leur pupilles s'agrippaient, des paroles douces et cajoleuses, des poignes langoureuses, avides de baisers sulfureux.

Après les claquements cristallins des couverts sur la porcelaine, Bobby clopina jusqu'à sa chambre, grommelant une chose au sujet de l'isolement caduque des murs.

Sam hésita un instant, un gloussement dans les yeux, de la gêne au coin de la bouche avant de se retirer silencieusement, comme soucieux de ne briser la bulle d'amour qui protégeait les deux hommes.

Sans savoir de l'action la raison, Dean s'empara du bras de Castiel et se précipitèrent vers sa chambre. L'escalier protesta un instant sous leurs pas saccadés, l'entrée fut enfoncée vilement, et un grincement de lit brisa le silence relatif.

_ Dean ; je ne sais pas … toutes _ces_ choses.

Le jeune homme badina tendrement avant de planter un baiser papillon sur la joue de son Cas.

_ Ma réputation n'est pas surfaite – et toujours cette ironie dans sa voix bouillonnante - … Ne t'inquiète pas Cas, le _sexe _sera formidable – et toujours ce vrombissement dans ses paroles coupées presque _corrosives_-.

Tandis que l'ange rougissait copieusement, Dean entreprit de les alléger des couches de vêtements. Une chemise s'abattit sur le sol brûlant, un pantalon le rejoint, un boxer se perdit dans le capharnaüm.

Alors qu'il venait à bout des chaussettes du brun, une pression inquiète le stoppa.

_ Oh. Mes chaussettes. Je me sens … _nu_.

Le blond au regard pétillant explosa d'un rire clair, à faire trembler les cloisons de la pièce.

_ Cas' ce n'est _absolument_ pas le moment de te montrer prude, tu sais, avec ce qui risque de se passer, une paire de chaussette me semble bien futile.

Et sur ces mots, il se pencha en avant, saisissant entre ses canines blanches l'extrémité du sous vêtement.

Castiel s'empourpra un peu plus, sa lèvre inférieure se tendant vers son menton. Un soupçon étrange habita la profondeur de son œil. Il plaça rapidement les mains dans les cheveux de Dean pour en goûter la texture cotonneuse.

Une langue taquine vint s'enrouler autour de son tendon, aspirant chaque tension, décuplant la pulsation et le rythme effréné de son sang.

Une curieuse mélodie échappa à la gorge enrouée de l'ange aux ailes corbeau.

_ _Deean_ … J'ai mal … Au bas ventre.

Pour réponse, une caresse fraiche vint voler l'intérieur de ses cuisses, capturant au passage le délice du souffle hachurée de Castiel.

La chaussette fut libérée par le museau de Dean avant que celui-ci ne suive le tracé des veines et des artères jusqu'au genou, oh combien sensible, source de tressautements et de petits couinements.

_ Aaah … Quelle est cette _brûlure_ étrange ….

L'humidité convergea rapidement vers l'angle de l'aine, aspirant le parfum de la peau, la saveur de la chair de poule qui pousse doucement autour de l'objet du désir.

_ Reçois et apprends.

Comme un soupire sur son _sexe_ dressé, impatient.

La main de Dean entoura le membre doux, de cette belle couleur rose.

Castiel s'estompa entre les bras de son humain, faisant fi des préceptes, des dictats. _Il s'alloua tout entier._

* * *

_ Tu crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ?

Gabriel passa lestement sa main dans ses cheveux dorés avant de lâcher un petit bâillement.

_ A en juger les gémissements qui percent le plâtre des murs, je doute que le doute ne les taraude …

Un hurlement de plaisir vint agresser les oreilles fragiles de Sam, attestant les dires de l'archange.

_ Oh.

Gabriel dévoila son sourire solaire à Sam, avec sa joie ricochée sur sa dentition, avec sa joue ricochée sur la pointe retroussée de son nez, avec sa joie ricochée dans l'amour des yeux plissés.

_ Sam. Tu es trôôgnion quand ton frère, et le _sexe_, sont impliqués dans la même phrase.

L'armoire à glace morigéna, un pétale rose gagnant peu à peu ses joues.

Un voile de mélancolie envahit tout l'espace, suspendant les souffles aux secondes pérennes. Avenir à deux qui s'impose, alors, évidence qu'aucun démon ne dérobera. Encore ; deux âmes unies rachètent le tribut des nuits de pleurs, de violences, de rêves insipides noirs et blancs.

Leurs pouls pulsaient l'un pour l'autre, en accord. Au son du marmonnement de deux corps complémentaires, en sursit, l'un sans l'autre.

_ _Je t'aime._

* * *

Crowley fit vagabonder son ongle sur la poitrine haletante.

Il passa ses lèvres gonflées le long des courbes du corps fatigués, aspirant la pointe salée dans les creux de l'homme.

Bobby reprit une respiration raisonnable.

_ Nous sommes les plus silencieux semble-t-il …

Le sarcasme qui suintait du constat de Crowley se laça aux chants de délices des Winchester.

_ Nous sommes surtout les plus _vieux_ – rétorqua l'homme à la casquette- on ne se permet plus leur fougue …

_ La vie est une chose qui s'étiole, qui s'effile, l'amour la soude à une réalité qui s'enfuit. Tant je t'aime, tant tu vivras. Tu ne mourras pas avec mon moi en ton toi. Tu ne mourras pas avec moi sous ton toit. Et lorsqu'enfin, il sera temps, tu t'éteindras ; avec moi. Et puis … l'âge apporte son lot de tendresse …

* * *

_La bâtisse s'imprima dans la nuit mourante._

_Un instant, on crut apercevoir les fantômes de tant et un passé, sourire, les coudes serrés, l'éternité dans la paume de leur mains, abandonner aux vivants le nom, plein, vibrant de toutes ces choses scintillante, de Famille._


End file.
